


put your lips on mine and shut me up

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Referenced/implied child abuse, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Small fics based on kissing prompts.





	1. Easy Like Sunday Morning [Tozenbrak/Redbill] {T+}

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand how about another drabble collection. these will be posted separate from the dialogue ones since they're different lists. also, blanket statement that any time the rating is T or higher, characters are at least 18!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Eddie can’t breathe. In a good way. Not in a panic attack way, or an asthma attack way, or anything like that. No, it’s more of a crushed-by-his-boyfriends way. Which is really the _best_ way. He struggles to inhale and finally pulls his face away from where he’s had it pressed against Richie’s chest. He turns his head so that he can breathe, doesn’t bother opening his eyes as he’s far too comfortable to even think about getting out of bed right now.

Warm, dry lips on his shoulder startle him a bit, but still not enough to have him opening his eyes. He knows it’s Bill, pressed all along his back, and he leans into the touch. Bill hums and starts to trail kisses up his neck, across his jaw, and Eddie eventually turns his head to catch Bill’s lips in a proper kiss. Eddie sighs into the kiss and shivers as Bill’s hands start to wander.

Eddie breaks the kiss when he realizes Richie has stirred, and turns his attention dutifully to his other boyfriend. Eddie finally opens his eyes just enough to watch Richie grin dopily at him, before they kiss. Richie licks into his mouth insistently, sloppily, and drool dribbles down their chins. Eddie recoils slightly but can’t deny the warmth blooming low in his stomach. Eddie pulls away as his lungs start to burn, and Richie doesn’t seem to mind.

Bill leans over Eddie now, and Richie meets him halfway. Eyes still half-lidded, Eddie watches them kiss and sighs. Richie relents against Bill’s control, makes soft keening sounds in the back of his throat that Bill answers with his own groans. He can feel their answering arousals pressed against either hip and he revels in the sensation. Richie and Bill separate with a noisy, wet sound.

Together they turn their gaze on Eddie, and their eyes are as heavy as Eddie’s. The three of them settle back on the bed with Eddie squeezed tight between the other two so they can all trade messy, lazy kisses. Eddie kisses Bill and Bill kisses Richie and Richie kisses Eddie and it’s a perfect, endless cycle.


	2. It's Just Warm Love [Bichie] {T+}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is not okay.
> 
> Richie is cold.
> 
> Bill is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon on tumblr, for 5 & 15 on the kissing prompt list!

Richie is standing in the middle of Bill Denbrough’s room. He’s drenched to the bone and shivering so hard his teeth clack together. He’s trying to ignore the throbbing of his black eye, and doubly-so trying to ignore the crack in his glasses—both courtesy of his dad’s right hook. He feels bad soaking into the carpet but Bill is the one who told Richie to stay there, and Richie is just too tired to do anything but listen.

Bill finally comes back with some freshly dried pajamas and towels in hand. “It’s t-too late for a shower.” Bill says with a jerky nod toward his parents’ room. “But you dry o-o-off now and you can sh-shower in the m-m-morning.”

Richie nods and takes the towels first. He wraps one around his hair and twirls it so it rests on top of his head—just like Eddie showed him, two summers back—and then slowly starts to strip out of his wet clothes. He toed off his shoes and socks the moment he toppled over Bill’s windowsill, and now his hands fall to the waist of his pants.

He wants to crack a joke, but it doesn’t feel right. This isn’t a funny moment and it sure as shit isn’t a sensual moment. Even though he and Bill have been dating for nearly a year, and even though their blood runs hot with desire whenever they’re alone together for too long, nothing about this moment feels right. Nothing about this feels okay.

He strips out of his clothes on autopilot.

When he starts to tug down his boxers, Bill turns around with a blush. It’s the first thing to make Richie smile in hours, and even though it makes his face hurt he smiles wide. Overly wide. Because it feels good to be happy, even if he’s latching on to a barely-there thread of the emotion.

He dries himself with the second towel quickly. The longer he stands buck naked in Bill’s room, the weirder everything feels. He tugs on the pajama pants first and then coughs, awkward.

Bill understands though, and turns to face him again. His eyes stay trained on Richie’s chest for a moment and his mouth drops open slightly. His gaze snaps back to Richie’s face with a shameful blush. Richie breaks eye contact only to slip on the sweatshirt and sighs contentedly. The pants are too big and pool a little at his feet, and the sleeves of the sweatshirt are too long and hang past his knuckles.

Richie is tall and lanky, but Bill is _taller_ and _lankier_. It’s one of Richie’s favorite things about him.

Bill nods to the bed. “W-wanna sleep?”

Richie nods but can’t make his feet move. Even as warmth barrels through him, he feels frozen to the spot. His vision goes blurry with tears and Bill disappears a bit before his eyes; instead all Richie can see is the spiderweb crack in his glasses and all he can feel is heat. Heat of the clothes, heat of his tears, heat of the throbbing pain in his eye.

Bill’s hands on his hips startle him. Richie blinks and the tears clear a bit. He looks up at his boyfriend in awe.

Bill’s hands curl around Richie to rest at the small of his back. They’re under the shirt and Bill’s hands are hot on Richie’s chilled skin. Richie’s own hands fall to Bill’s arms and he grips tight enough to hurt. Bill doesn’t tell him to stop, which is good because Richie isn’t sure he could.

Bill dips forward to kiss Richie. It’s soft and sweet and reminds Richie he split his lower lip on the counter when he went down. It stings, but Bill’s tongue laves over the hurt gently. They break apart with a shiver.

“I love you,” Bill whispers. Richie’s heart stops in his chest, like it does every time Bill’s stutter disappears no matter how temporary.

Richie whimpers and surges forward to kiss Bill again. Bill practically catches him and his arms curl around Richie tighter. Bill doesn’t let Richie have control of the kiss, even though Richie fights for it at least for a moment. Bill growls into the kiss and Richie relents, gives it up, and melts into Bill’s embrace.

Bill guides the kiss to something slower and less frenzied but no less powerful. His hands move in small circles across the dip of Richie’s back and wring a gasp from Richie’s throat. Bill swallows the sound and chases after more with his tongue in Richie’s mouth. He’s already mapped it out a dozen or so times but Richie never gets tired of the feeling.

He blinks, and suddenly they’re on the bed. Bill breaks the kiss to throw the covers over them and then gathers Richie back into his arms.

“I love you,” Bill says again, just as firmly as before.

Richie nods. The blanket is warm; the clothes are warm; Bill is warm. His tears have stopped and his eye doesn’t hurt quite as much. All he can think of when he messes with the cut on his lip is Bill’s tongue on the bloodied, split skin. He buries himself closer to Bill’s chest and sighs.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me kissing prompts at my tumblr!
> 
> prompt list can be found [here](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/166765653651/fictional-kiss-prompts).
> 
> pairings accepted are stozier, reddie, bichie, tozenbrak/redbill, any combination of those four honestly.


End file.
